


Where Your Thoughts Go, I'll Follow

by Daiong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Sweet, Tenderness
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: “เหมือนเวลาพบหนังสือสักเล่ม ทั้งที่ไม่ใช่หนังสือยอดติดอันดับขายดี ทั้งที่ไม่ใช่หนังสือที่ได้รับรางวัล กลับเชื่อขึ้นมาว่า ‘เป็นผลงานระดับที่เปลี่ยนชีวิตใครสักคนได้แน่’  แล้วพองานวรรณกรรมชิ้นนั้นหรือนักเขียนคนนั้นได้รับรางวัลขึ้นมาก็จะรู้สึกตื้นตันขึ้นมาเลย ทั้งที่ผมก็แค่เชื่ออยู่ ณ มุมเล็ก ๆ ของโลกที่ไม่มีใครรับรู้แท้ ๆ” เขายกเบียร์ขึ้นจิบ หลุบตาลง ก่อนจะสบตาคู่สนทนา “ไม่ใช่แค่เด็กเหล่านั้น ไม่ใช่แค่หนังสือเล่มนั้น กับอุไคคุงก็เหมือนกันนะครับ ผม...” เขาก้มลงจิบเบียร์อีก
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin





	Where Your Thoughts Go, I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sey0339](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sey0339).



> อ่านที่ [readAwrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/937daefa9ed493bf05d624b25eb4d780) ได้เช่นกันนะคะ
> 
> Fic Trade กับ [fanart TsukkiYama](https://twitter.com/sey1234/status/1283341903686103041) ของ [เซย์](https://www.readawrite.com/?action=user_page&user_id_publisher=3180477) เป็นคนซื้อง่ายสุดใจ
> 
> ตอนแรกว่าจะเขียนเทรดให้ตกราว ๆ 500 คำ แต่ขึ้นเครื่องไปสักพักแล้วต้องหาทางลงตอนจบที่ตัวเองพอใจ 555 จะแล่นเรือเราก็ต้องแล่นให้ครบ ๆ
> 
> สรุป...
> 
>  **Word Count:** 2,059 คำ
> 
> เอาเป็นว่าเซย์ค่อยจ่ายคืนด้วยอย่างอื่นต่อแทนแล้วกันนะ!

“อย่า ๆ ๆ เก็บไว้เป็นเงินทุนงานแต่งในอนาคตเถอะ!” อุไคพูดออกไปด้วยความจริงใจโดยแท้ เมื่อทาเคดะเสนอจะออกเงินค่าเดินทางของเด็กชมรมวอลเลย์บอล

คำพูดเรียบ ๆ นั้นเชื่อมโยงกับสิ่งที่วนเวียนอยู่ในใจเขามาสักพัก

คงเพราะอยู่ในวัยที่ได้รับการคาดหวังจากคนรอบกายให้แต่งงาน จึงนึกภาพว่าคงมีคนคาดหวังกับทาเคดะแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน—นึกภาพว่า เป็นความเห็นปกติทั่วไปที่บุรุษวัยพวกเขาจะพูด

แล้วทาเคดะก็ปฏิเสธเป็นพัลวัน ยืนกรานว่าหากจำเป็นจริง เขาก็ยินดีจะออกเงินให้

อุไคหัวเราะ ชินชากับความหัวดื้อของอีกฝ่าย เอ็นดูความมุ่งมั่นของคนคนหนึ่งที่รักเด็กกลุ่มหนึ่งราวกับไม่มีเงื่อนไข ทั้ง ๆ ที่...

นั่นสินะ เงื่อนไขตั้งต้นของทาเคดะคืออะไรกัน

ความรักที่เหมือนแสงอาทิตย์แบบนั้น เขาเองก็อยากได้มาไว้บ้างเหมือนกัน จนบังเกิดความคิดเลื่อนลอยที่ว่า หากเลือกแต่งงานกับใครสักคนได้ คงเลือกคนคนนี้

_ถ้าฉันเลือกได้ ก็อยากแต่งกับอาจารย์_

นึกไปถึงเป้าหมายปลายทาง ทั้งที่ยังไม่เคยเอ่ยความปรารถนาออกไปแม้สักเสี้ยว

“—อีกอย่างนะครับ ไม่มีหรอกครับ คนที่จะแต่งงานด้วยน่ะ” ทาเคดะยังคงพูดต่อไป ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลดำจับภาพใบหน้าคู่สนทนาที่กำลังหัวเราะรื่น ประกายความสุขพัดผ่านใบหน้า คล้ายสายลมอุ่นฤดูร้อน กระทั่งเหลือเพียงเงาความเหงาของฤดูใบไม้ร่วง “ถ้าผมเลือกได้ คงอยากแต่งกับคนแบบอุไคคุงล่ะมั้งครับ” ใบหน้าของทาเคดะมักจะชวนให้นึกถึงความแปรเปลี่ยนของฤดูกาลเสมอ คลื่นอารมณ์ที่ดูราวกับไหลไปตามครรลองของธรรมชาติ – สม่ำเสมอ แต่ไม่ได้สลักไว้บนหิน

พวกเขาชะงักงัน ทว่า—ราวกับมีใบไม้ร่วงหล่น

ณ ปลายลมหายใจ

แต่แล้ว ทาเคดะก็ยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก ผินหน้าไปทางอื่น อีกมือปัดไปมาโดยพลัน “ผมพูดอะไรก็ไม่รู้ ขอโทษครับ”

“ไม่-ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” อุไคว่า ถีบตัวเองในใจเมื่อได้ยินเสียงตนเองสะดุด “ฉันก็คิดเหมือนกันเลย เมื่อกี้”

ถ้อยประโยคนั้นทำให้ทาเคดะหันกลับมา แววตาวูบไหว ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนไปคุยเรื่องอื่น

_

ราวกับมีบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไประหว่างอุไคกับทาเคดะ ทว่าภายนอกกลับดูไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยน

ราวกับต่างฝ่ายต่าง ‘มองเห็น’ อีกคนอย่างชัดเจนขึ้น แต่ต่างคนต่างรอว่าอีกคนจะทำอย่างไร

กระทั่งมาถึงวันหนึ่งที่ทาเคดะอารมณ์ดีเป็นพิเศษ วันที่มีเงินบริจาคมาเพื่อสนับสนุนให้เหล่าอีกาได้โบยบินอีกครั้ง ทาเคดะชวนอุไคไปดื่มที่ที่พัก บอกว่าซื้อเบียร์มาเพิ่มเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาเห็นพวกเด็ก ๆ วุ่นวายกันน่าดูชม จนอุไคท่าจะปวดหัวไม่น้อย

“เอาสิครับ อาจารย์ ขอบคุณมาก” อุไคตอบหน้าชื่นตาบาน ประหนึ่งเป็นกิจวัตรปกติ ถึงอย่างนั้น จังหวะที่ทั้งคู่ละสายตากลับไปดูคอร์ท บรรยากาศกลับชวนประหม่าขึ้นอีกหนึ่งระดับ

ใช่ว่าไม่เคยดื่มกันที่ที่พักทาเคดะมาก่อน พวกเขาเพียงไม่ได้ดื่มกันมาสักระยะแล้ว เพราะมัวแต่วุ่นเตรียมตัวสำหรับการแข่งซ้อมรวม อุไคลอบถอนใจ เขาเองก็หาจังหวะจะเข้าหาทาเคดะมากขึ้นอยู่หรอก จะบอกว่าเป็นคนที่ไม่มีความกล้าจนกว่าเหล้าจะเข้าปากก็ได้ แม้จะไม่เสมอไป

แต่อย่างน้อย กับทาเคดะ ในวันนี้ เขาก็เป็นเช่นนั้น

_

ดื่มเบียร์ไม่ทันถึงครึ่งกระป๋องดี ทาเคดะก็เริ่มเปรยว่าต้องขอบคุณความช่วยเหลือของยาจิ และชื่นชมเด็ก ๆ ชมรมวอลเลย์บอลต่าง ๆ นานา

อุไคยักยิ้มมุมปากข้างหนึ่ง เอ็นดู “ฉันสงสัยอย่างหนึ่งมานานแล้ว อะไรทำให้อาจารย์เชื่อมั่นในเด็กพวกนั้นขนาดนั้นเหรอ—หมายถึง ถึงจะดูก็รู้ว่ามีแววกันก็เถอะ แต่ในมุมของอาจารย์ที่ก่อนหน้านี้ไม่มีความรู้เรื่องวอลเลย์บอลแท้ ๆ อาจารย์กลับทุ่มเทขนาดนี้”

ดวงตาทาเคดะฉายแววประหลาดใจ “อะไรที่ทำให้เชื่อมั่นหรือครับ”

“คือว่า! ก็รู้ ๆ กันอยู่นะว่าดูคาเงยามะเล่นปุ๊บก็ทำให้เกิดความเชื่อมั่นได้ไม่ยาก แต่ที่ฉันสงสัยคือ... ในมุมของอาจารย์น่ะ” อุไคเกาหลังศีรษะ “มันไม่ใช่ว่าใครมาเห็นแล้วก็เชื่อในตัวเด็กพวกนี้ได้ขนาดอาจารย์ใช่ไหมล่ะ อย่างโค้ชเนโคมาตะเองยังมองทีมเราอย่างหยั่งเชิงว่า ‘น่าสนใจ’ หรือประเมินว่าอาจไปได้ระดับไหน ในขณะที่อาจารย์...” เขาส่งเสียงในลำคออย่างครุ่นคิด “เหมือนกับเชื่อว่าเด็กพวกนั้นสามารถกลายเป็นอะไรที่ยิ่งใหญ่ได้ทั้งที่เพิ่งมาดูแล ใช่ไหมล่ะ”

ทาเคดะแย้มยิ้ม “ในมุมของผม ถือเป็นเรื่องดีนะครับที่คนเป็นอาจารย์จะเชื่อในตัวนักเรียนก่อนใคร ๆ”

อุไคกะพริบตา

“ถึงอย่างนั้น... ที่อุไคคุงพูดขึ้นมา ก็น่าสนใจอยู่ครับ” ทาเคดะหัวเราะเบา “ก็จริงอย่างที่อุไคคุงว่า ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่จู่ ๆ จะลุกขึ้นมาทุ่มเทกับเรื่องที่ตัวเองก็ไม่มีความรู้พื้นฐานมาแต่ต้น ไม่รู้เพียงพอที่จะประเมินอะไรได้...”

“อ๊ะ ฉันไม่ได้ว่าอะไรอาจารย์หรอกนะ!”

“ทราบดีครับ ผมแค่พูดตามจริงเท่านั้นเอง” รอยยิ้มอ่อนโยนประดับบนดวงหน้าเล็ก – ทาเคดะเป็นคนตัวเล็กมาตลอด อุไคมักจะคิดว่าหากเขาทาบมือทั้งคู่ลงไปบนวงหน้านั้น ก็คงประคองกลบมันมิด “อืมม์ เห็นแบบนี้ ผมเป็นคนเชื่อในเซนส์ของตัวเองประมาณหนึ่งน่ะครับ” หางคิ้วของทาเคดะตกลง ท่าทีถ่อมตัวขณะเอ่ย “เหมือนเวลาพบหนังสือสักเล่ม ทั้งที่ไม่ใช่หนังสือยอดติดอันดับขายดี ทั้งที่ไม่ใช่หนังสือที่ได้รับรางวัล กลับเชื่อขึ้นมาว่า ‘เป็นผลงานระดับที่เปลี่ยนชีวิตใครสักคนได้แน่’ แล้วพองานวรรณกรรมชิ้นนั้นหรือนักเขียนคนนั้นได้รับรางวัลขึ้นมาก็จะรู้สึกตื้นตันขึ้นมาเลย ทั้งที่ผมก็แค่เชื่ออยู่ ณ มุมเล็ก ๆ ของโลกที่ไม่มีใครรับรู้แท้ ๆ” เขายกเบียร์ขึ้นจิบ หลุบตาลง ก่อนจะสบตาคู่สนทนา “ไม่ใช่แค่เด็กเหล่านั้น ไม่ใช่แค่หนังสือเล่มนั้น กับอุไคคุงก็เหมือนกันนะครับ ผม...” เขาก้มลงจิบเบียร์อีก

อุไคเห็นทาเคดะดื่มมาบ่อยเพียงพอ ที่จะรู้ว่าเบียร์กระป๋องเดียวไม่อาจทำให้อีกฝ่ายหน้าแดงได้มากขนาดที่เป็นอยู่ตอนนี้ เขาจึงเลื่อนมือข้างหนึ่งไปแตะประคองแก้ม – กรอบหน้าของทาเคดะรู้สึกพอดีฝ่ามือ

ทาเคดะวางมือตนลงบนหลังมืออุไค

“อาจารย์จะพูดให้จบประโยคไหม” อุไคเอ่ย น้ำเสียงจริงจัง “หรือให้ฉันจูบอาจารย์ก่อนดี”

“อุไคคุง” ทาเคดะพูดเบา หากน้ำเสียงจริงจังไม่แพ้กัน “ให้ผมจีบคุณอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวน่ะ ไม่ยุติธรรมเอาเสียเลยนะครับ”

อุไคเลื่อนมืออีกข้างไปประคองใบหน้าทาเคดะ (ยืนยันมโนภาพที่ว่า มือทั้งคู่ของเขาเกือบกลบวงหน้าอีกฝ่ายได้มิดจริงด้วย) เขาจูบทาเคดะ แล้วไม่หยุดจูบ กระทั่งเขาทาบทับกายทาเคดะให้นอนลงกับพื้น กระทั่งพวกเขาจำต้องผละริมฝีปากออกจากกัน หายใจขาดห้วงกันทั้งคู่ ตาสบตา เลนส์แว่นของทาเคดะขึ้นฝ้าชั่วขณะ ก่อนที่มันจะจางหาย

แล้วพวกเขาก็หัวเราะ อ่อนเบา และพร้อมเพรียง

“ไม่รู้จะยุติธรรมรึเปล่า” อุไคจับมือหนึ่งของทาเคดะขึ้นมาจูบ “ให้ฉันเป็นฝ่ายนำบนเตียง จะพอแก้มือได้รึเปล่านะ”

ทาเคดะหัวเราะ “ได้สิครับ ไม่ใช่หนุ่มแรกรุ่นกันแล้ว ผมไม่ใช่ประเภทที่จะมาเหนียมอายกับอะไรแบบนี้แล้วครับ”

เขาพูดแบบนั้น แต่เขาเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น พูดแบบนั้น แต่หน้าเขาแดงไปถึงใบหู ไปถึงลำคอ – สายตาอุไคไล่ตามสีเรื่อไปอย่างหลงใหล ปากประทับจูบต้นคอเป็นเชิงปลอบโยน วงแขนกอดรวบอุ้มทาเคดะขึ้นมา นำพาเขาไปที่เตียง

พวกเขาไม่ได้ถามไถ่ถึงอดีต ไม่ได้พร่ำเพ้อถึงอนาคต เป็นเพียงบุรุษสองคน ทำทุกอย่างไปทีละขั้นตอน ไม่มีความลังเล แต่ก็ไม่เร่งรีบ เพียงเปี่ยมด้วยความประหม่า จริงจัง และกระหายในคราวเดียว

เมื่ออุไคฝังกายเข้ามาลึก ทาเคดะก็ตัวสั่นเป็นลูกนก เขาหอบบาง “ไม่... เร็วนักครับ ผมจะ—ผมไม่ค่อย—นานแล้วที่ผมไม่ได้— _ฮะ—_ ”

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน” อุไคกดเสียงต่ำในลำคอ ชะลอจังหวะตามคำวอนขอ ก่อนจะจงใจกระแทกตวัดแรง เขาขยับสะโพกออกช้า ๆ และเบียดแทรกกดลึกรวดเดียว ทาเคดะครวญเสียงดังขึ้นเมื่อเขาทำแบบนั้น และเมื่อเขาทำแบบนั้น เจ้าตัวก็ดูลืมคำขอแรกไปสนิท เพราะเริ่มเป็นฝ่ายยกสะโพกสะท้อนจังหวะเร็วขึ้นเสียแทน อุไคสนองตอบ ตามท่วงทำนองที่ทาเคดะนำพา รู้สึกดีที่ได้ปรนเปรออีกฝ่ายด้วยลำลึงค์ของตน กระทั่ง—จังหวะกามสะเปะสะปะ เร็วถี่—เร่งร้อน เหมือนกลับไปเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่นอีกครั้ง—ครั้นความหฤหรรษ์มาถึง ก็เหมือนเหมือนได้เติบโตขึ้นอีกก้าว

ทาเคดะโอบวงแขนรอบคออีกฝ่าย ที่คาดบนผมสีบลอนด์ทองหลุดร่วงไปเมื่อไรก็สุดรู้ อุไคครางลึกข้างหูคนในอ้อมอก พลางกดสะโพกย้ำลงไปซ้ำ ๆ ขณะที่ความสุขซ่านแล่นผ่านทุกอณูผิว ตักตวงรสหวานจากช่องทางตอดรัด อุไคสูดกลิ่นของทาเคดะให้เต็มปอด ซุกจมูกลงกับเนินบ่าบางราวกับคิดถึงมาเนิ่นนาน ราวกับจะถามว่า _ตลอดชีวิตที่ผ่านมาของฉัน อาจารย์ไปอยู่ที่ไหนมา_

อุไคใช้ศอกยันกายขึ้นเล็กน้อย พลันหัวใจกระตุกวูบเมื่อเห็นน้ำตารื้นรินไหลลงตามข้างแก้มอีกฝ่าย เขาเลื่อนมือไปถอดแว่นที่เกิดฝ้าออก ใช้นิ้วโป้งปาดหยาดน้ำ – รู้สึกถึงขนตาเปียกชื้น “อาจารย์... ทำไมถึง...” อุไคพยายามสูดหายใจเข้าช้า ๆ จังหวะหายใจยังไม่กลับมาเป็นปกติดี “ฉันทำอะไรให้อาจารย์ร้องไห้เหรอ”

“เปล่าครับ ผมแค่—” เสียงของทาเคดะขาดห้วง “จำที่ผมพูดว่ารู้สึกตื้นตันขึ้นมาเรื่องวรรณกรรมได้รึเปล่าครับ”

“จำได้” อุไครีบตอบ มือทั้งคู่ประคองแก้มชื้นเหงื่อและน้ำตานั่นไว้ “อาจารย์เพิ่งพูดก่อนหน้านี้เอง”

“ผมรู้สึกแบบนั้น—อาจคิดล่วงหน้าไปไกลเกินไป อาจเกินความต้องการของอุไคคุงก็ได้” ทาเคดะดูราวกับพยายามจะหาทางก้มหน้าหนีไปที่อื่น แต่สิ่งเดียวที่พบคือฝ่ามือของอุไค เขาหลุดเสียงสูดน้ำมูกอันน่าอายออกมา

อุไคส่งเสียง _ชู่ว์_ แผ่วเบา “อาจารย์จะคิดไปถึงไหน ฉันก็แค่ฟอลโลว์ให้ทัน ถูกไหม”

ทาเคดะหัวเราะ คล้ายแก้เขิน “ความคิดของผมไม่ใช่ลูกวอลเลย์ฯ นะครับ”

“งั้นถึงตาฉันเป็นคนเชื่อในตัวอาจารย์แล้วนะ” อุไคยิ้มอ่อนใจ “ทำเป็นทวนความจำฉัน อาจารย์ลืมแล้วเหรอ วันนั้นฉันก็บอกว่า ‘ฉันก็คิดเหมือนกันเลย’ ไม่ใช่รึไง”

_ถ้าฉันเลือกได้ ก็อยากแต่งกับอาจารย์_

นัยน์ตาวูบไหวของทาเคดะดูจะพบพานความกล้าอีกครั้ง “ครับ” เขาขยับศีรษะขึ้นมา เพื่อจรดหน้าผากกันและกัน “ไม่ลืมครับ”

“งั้นอย่าลืมซะล่ะ อิตเท็ตสึ” อุไคจูบขมับทาเคดะ “อย่าลืมซะล่ะ”

**Author's Note:**

> ติดตามงานหรือคุยกันในแท็ก [#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) ได้นะคะ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุก kudos และคนอ่านทุกคนค่ะ <3


End file.
